


Promise

by Brolinismerthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s5e13, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolinismerthur/pseuds/Brolinismerthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin waits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first crack at writing fic. Its short and probably not the best in the world but I was having Merthur feels and wanted to express them. So beware...

Its been three days and two nights.  
The young warlock lays on the shore of the lake, still staring out into the dark abyss with a heavy heart.  
Now the sun sets on the horizon; the golden rays brimming with the night sky.  
Colors reminding him of the man he waits for.  
Pure gold of his hair and crown, soft blues of his eyes, light pink of his lips, red of the blood he shed.  
He cannot fully appreciate the beauty that glows before him without the love he so desperately clung to, those few days ago, by his side.  
No, he cannot help but be jealous of those who see the sunset as a promise.  
A promise of a future.  
He stares at his hands, the spaces between his fingers, empty and yearning.  
The stars come out to kiss away the tears that fall from his lashes, as he sees the face he longs for behind his closed eyes.  
Sleep wisps around him, coxing him into the land of dreams.  
He dreams of his king. For in his dreams, he is alive and beautiful as ever.  
The dreams are memories of the past.  
The warlock whispers in his sleep.  
Whispers promises.  
Promises of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Owl City song Vanilla Twilight


End file.
